percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria Watts' Challenge (The Olympian Games)
Zeus cleared his throat and fastened the tie of his grey pinstriped suit. I glanced nervously at Artemis for reassurement, but she simply stared at her father coldly. I gulped and continued bowing. The king of the Gods coughed,“Your challenge, Victoria What-“ “Watts, sir,” I quickly corrected. The gods turned at me, wide-eyed with wonder and confusion as if to say what the hades is she doing? I gulped, “I’m sorry, sir.” “Correcting the king of the Gods, hmm?” He frowned, grabbing the glinting golden parchment from the table next to him, “Well I do not accept any forms of disrespectfulness whatsoever-“ “Just continue, brother,” Poseidon rolled his eyes. Zeus’ eyes momentarily flashed with anger before he, again, scowled. “Alright,” Zeus said proudly, “your challenge, Victoria-nevermind, is to fight the giant crab in a beach in Miami.” Wait. A giant-what? “Giant crabs are extremely dangerous, Victoria,” Artemis warned, “be very careful. May the gods be with you.” “You wish,” Ares snickered. Artemis gave her half-brother a death glare before she waved her pale fingers in the air. I blinked-I was no longer in Olympus. The beach of Miami stretched along the turquoise tides, golden-brown sand swayed by the salty seawater. Grey skyscrapers stood arrogantly beneath the clouds, making them barely visible at first glance. It was silent-too silent. My hands reached out for my dagger-gift from Mother last birthday to replace my broken sword just as a violent earthquake sent me flying backwards. I flew mid-air, cursing when I saw the creature. I ducked just in time to dodge a stinking giant claw which swung at where my head used to be. I gulped and jumped backwards, another claw impaling itself on the thick san beneath us. I scowled and ran towards it, hands arched, and threw my sword at its skin- And it flew back towards me. I let out a squeak before I leaped and caught it mid-air, nearly cutting my finger. I cursed and glared into its eyes-seemed not to work, because it soon slammed its claw onto where my foot used to be. I had to run away before I could formulate a plan-I just had to. “Hey, crab cake!” I yelled. Its eye turned at me. I took in a handful of sand, and screaming an odd battle cry, flew and threw it into its eyes. It staggered backwards, farting, I think, since I started coughing and tearing up. The smell had haunted me ever since. Wait. That’s it. I looked again at its eyes. I screamed and bolted towards it, climbing its claw-hey, they gods needed some entertainment-and slammed my elbow onto its eye. Green spluttered as I slashed the other one. It farted, again, and I jumped back. It staggered backwards and fell on the sand, crashing down on a poor coconut tree and some chairs. Whoops. I glanced back at the sky and muttered, “this is for you, Zeus.” Then I did the craziest thing ever. I ran, ignoring its horrible stench, and dived beneath it. Sand burnt my eyes, but I did not care. I screamed and my dagger impaled itself in its stomach. It roared and farted, and for a moment there was nothing but silence. Then right when I slided out, it crumbled to monster pixie dust, leaving a glinting green shell behind. I panted and collapsed on the sand before I was engulfed in a bright light. Then I was teleported to Olympus. Category:The Olympian Games